


in the electrical storm (you were running wild)

by daleked



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AND JACK IS A DISILLUSIONED EMPLOYEE AT THE LOCAL SKATING RINK, AND NORTH IS A GRADE SCHOOL TEACHER, Alternate Universe, FAIRY IS A DENTIST HUR HUR, I JUST WANT BUNNY TO BE A SURFER, It's an AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Well, shit. It's Bunny Mund. His childhood summers come back to him in a flash, and he remembers having to hang out with Bunny because Bunny was his mom's friend's son, or something. Bunny, taller and faster than him, with strong endless legs that helped him get one up over Jack when they played catch. Bunny is even taller now, all lean muscle and broad shoulders, and he looms over Jack. There are bleached streaks of white in his pale gold hair, and Bunny's eyes shine with recognition.</em>
</p>
<p>Human!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got an excuse for this. There probably will be porn later on, if you like that sort of thing. I just wanted an AU.

"You have to come," Fairy says. "No one misses North's barbecues." Jack sighs and shoves a pair of size eight skates back in their correct place, untangling the laces deftly. Fairy leans over the counter even more and stares him down, her eyes boring into his. Jack backs away a little and makes a face.

"I'm sure you'll survive without me." Fairy reaches out a hand and bats at him. " _Frost_ ," she emphasises significantly, and doesn't that just fuck all, because if it had been years ago when she said his name like this, he'd give his left arm to please her, but now he's really just a bit tired and sick of everything.

"North wants to meet my best friend," and her voice is quavery, light and shimmering, and Jack caves in.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there." Fairy smiles and squeezes his arm, hopping back and smoothing the front of her blouse down.

"Great! I'll text you the details, okay? See you Friday!" She leaves before he can change his mind, and he picks up a pair of size four skates with someone else's socks still inside them. God, but he hates his life.

+

The sun is setting when Jack comes down the street to North's house. It's all so suburban and normal, like the rest of the town, that Jack thinks that he might have the wrong street. _Look out for the red roof with white awning_ , Fairy's text says, and as he goes down the lane, he catches sight of it a but further down. Jack trundles the rest of the way on his scooter and pulls up at the front gate. It is sort of pretty, if too festive for his liking. There's a huge yellow SUV parked in the driveway, and it matches Jack's mental impression of North gleaned from Fairy's long, emotive monologues about how Tall, Russian and Handsome North is.

"Don't burn the sausages!" Comes a booming voice from the back. Jack pushes open the fence and goes round to the back of the house, where he's greeted by an armful of Fairy.

"I'm so glad you made it! Come here and meet my boyfriend." North is a tall man with long dark hair gathered back into a ponytail, smiling down at him. He's massive and built, arms folded. If North were a Nordic god, he'd definitely be Thor. Fairy is resting a gentle hand on both their arms and introducing them. They shake hands. North's hand envelops his and Jack looks him straight in the eye before gripping his hand firmly, shaking briskly. North nods imperceptibly, likes he's passed some sort of test, and lets go.

"We're glad you're here. Fairy's been talking about you a lot." Fairy smiles up at both of them.

"Sandy will be coming by later. Oh, Jack, North's friend is here too. I think you'd like him. North, where's-"

"Mate, where'd you put your..." Jack takes an involuntary step back. Well, shit. It's Bunny Mund. His childhood summers come back to him in a flash, and he remembers having to hang out with Bunny because Bunny was his mom's friend's son, or something. Bunny, taller and faster than him, with strong endless legs that helped him get one up over Jack when they played catch. Bunny is even taller now, all lean muscle and broad shoulders, and he looms over Jack. There are bleached streaks of white in his pale gold hair, and Bunny's bright eyes shine with recognition.

"Jack Frost," Bunny breathes, and Jack is suddenly painfully self-aware. He's still in a purple hoodie from work and his jeans have rips in them. And his shoes are scuffed beyond recognition. Bunny's eyes sweep up and down his body in the ensuing silence, and it feels a hell lot more intimate than it really should. "How've you been doing?"

"Fine, fine," Jack replies, and looks away. Fairy is trying to catch his eye really badly- she keeps leaning over things and staring intently at him. Not this time.

"Er, North, I'll get back in the kitchen. Where's your corn on the cob, eh mate?" North and Bunny head back into the house and Fairy grabs Jack's arm.

"You know _Bunny_? What, was it like a one-night stand or something? Is that why it was so awkward?" Her expression is so eager that Jack smiles a little and ducks his head.

"Fairy! No, we just knew each other when we were kids, that's all." Fairy chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully, and then laughs and socks him in the arm.

"Okay, fine, but most childhood friends don't look at their childhood friends that way."

"What way?" Jack asks, feigning innocence, but Fairy's already turning to attend to the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! I won't be replying individually as I don't want to clog up the space, but I just want you all to know that I read your comments and treasure them like Tooth treasures your baby teeth :-)

Sandy arrives in a blaze of glory, his motorbike roaring to a stop outside the house. Fairy runs out to hug him, and he pats her on the back before getting off. North comes out booming, pleased.

"Sandy! Glad you could make it." They exchange manly fistbumps and Sandy waves to Jack, grinning. Bunny lopes out to greet Sandy as well and Jack slinks back to the barbecue area, nervously picking at a chicken wing. There's something about Bunny back in his life that makes him nervous, like a coiled spring in the pit of his stomach slowly winding up. It's probably because of... Well, because of something that happened a few years ago. That he is never going to tell Fairy about, ever. She would gloat about hitting the nail on the head and be unbearable for days.

"Seriously? That guy sounds like a menace!" Everyone comes round to the back and they're all talking about Sandy's colleague, a fellow named Pitch, whoever he is. Sandy is a an occupational therapist working with autistic children, and he's extremely good at his job. Jack catches snatches of their conversation as he hovers near the plate of steak, and hears Sandy talk about how Pitch is trying to get punishment to be part of the treatment instead of positive reinforcement. Bunny glances over at him and smiles briefly before turning back to the conversation at hand, offering to beat up Pitch for Sandy.

"Ooh, how manly," Fairy whispers, and Jack nearly leaps into the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jack protests, and massages the patch of hoodie above his heart for emphasis. "And I don't even want to know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know that you know," Fairy says, and wiggles her eyebrows. "Seriously."

"Ugh, stop," Jack says. "Let's go bring the marshmallows out. I know you're probably hoarding them somewhere. Surrender your booty!"

"They're in the kitchen," Fairy tells him, unamused, and rolls her eyes at his attempt at theatrics. "Bunny! Show Jack where the marshmallows are." She drifts off to stand beside North, smirking at Jack. Bunny gestures for Jack to follow him and he does. The both of them kick off their shoes and shuffle into indoor slippers before walking inside the house.

"How's life been?" Bunny asks politely. Jack shrugs and makes a generic answer, something about it being okay or something, because his eyes are too focused on the strong cut of ink pointing down along Bunny's bicep, almost demurely sly. Or slyly demure. Whatever it is, it's distracting. Jack asks how Bunny's life has been and suddenly his face is mashed up against Bunny's arm, because the kitchen is on the right and he wasn't looking and Bunny probably didn't thnk he would be this unobservant. Jack jerks back, embarrassed, and blushes. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck and coughs to cover it up. 

"Heads up!" Jack catches the bag of marshmallows that Bunny tosses at him and swallows audibly.

"You alright, mate? You're a little out of it." Jack nods and hefts the bag of marshmallows.

"Sugar low?" Bunny laughs and comes around the island counter, cornering Jack. Jack backs up against the wall and chuckles weakly when Bunny cages him in with an arm above his head. Jack presses the packet of marshmallows aping Bunny's chest, trying to keep him further away.

"Dude, c'mon. Let me just..." Bunny dips his head and he's suddenly too close to Jack, almost pressing their foreheads together. Jack inhales in a tiny stutter and dregs up bravery he didn't know he had, tilting his head up to stare into Bunny's eyes. They're as green as he remembers, vivid and flecked with hazel. Central heterochromia, Jack remembers from an impulsive google search he did one night after Fairy waxed lyrical about North's eyes. Common as dirt. Nearly everyone has central heterochromia. Bunny exhales and draws back slightly, eyes half-lidded.

"I was wondering how much you missed me," Bunny breathes, and yeah, there probably was something Jack should have told Fairy. They slept together once- once!- just before the hols, when Bunny was supposed to fly back to Australia to visit his grandparents. It was just sex, in college. Everyone does sex in college. Jack remembers the tenderness of it and the contrast of the desperate grip Bunny had on his hips in the last few thrusts. They didn't meet again after that- Bunny had come to his campus only to meet one of his friend's friends, or something like that. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't supposed to.

"Quite a lot, I guess," Jack replies, presses a quick peck to Bunny's lips before sidling out. Bunny stares at him, obviously waiting for more, and Jack smiles. He has to, what with the quizzical look on Bunny's face, all raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Marshmallows first," Jack says, grinning, and walks out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
